(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery power cut off system for a vehicle and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a battery power cut off system for a vehicle and a method thereof capable of improving safety of a vehicle by separately detecting a collision current, an overcurrent, and a short current, as an abnormal current, which are generated due to various causes while a vehicle is driven and cutting off power from a battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle according to the related art is not provided with a function of monitoring an overcurrent generated in a power system and cutting off power from a battery.
Therefore, an abnormal current may be generated due to a short of a cable or an exposure of a cable core wire which is caused by a collision between vehicles running in the same or opposite directions while a vehicle is driven, a short which is caused by an electrical leakage or a failure of loads due to unknown errors, a short which is caused by a user's carelessness, moisture introduced into a load and a controller module which is caused by aging of a vehicle, and the like. In this case, there is a risk of the occurrence of a fire in a vehicle.
Further, there is a serious risk that the generation of overcurrent in the vehicle may lead to a breakage of an electronic controller and a malfunction of a control system to cause secondary accidents, such as sudden unintended acceleration and the overcurrent is exposed to a driver or a vehicle mechanic to cause secondary accidents such as an electric shock.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.